


The Blue Phoenix

by Ashleybeattie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Dark Magic, F/M, Family Drama, Magic Revealed, Sisters drama, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleybeattie/pseuds/Ashleybeattie
Summary: Bulma Brief has it all. Money, Fame, Successful family business and everything a girl can dream like:Amazing, hot, and sexy saiyan prince husband named Vegeta. Two amazing children Trunks and bulla (as known as bra). A sister named Tights and her parents Dr. Brief and Panchy. And don’t forget very supportive friends who cares about her.But that all changes when a women from her past comes and ruins it. Capturing everyone she cares for and loves. Follow Bulma as she tries to save her friends and family. Bulma will meet old friends on the way. Will she save her friends and family or will their fate of death come sooner then she thinks. Will Bulma survive her own past of destruction or will darkness controls her.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Dr. Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any Dragon ball. That all belongs to the amazing Akita Toriyama. The only things i own are the made you characters that i made up and this story.
> 
> If you don’t like this story then please don’t leave hate.

Chapter 1

There is a legend about a beautiful young girl, who has beautiful rare blue hair. Who has magical powers. How did she get these powers. From the moon of course.   
Once a upon a time:  
There was a women who fell in love with a man. They were bliss with a baby girl. This girl is not who this story is about. It’s about there second child. Oh they tried for a second child badly. The women and man called upon the silvery moon.  
“Oh sweet silvery moon. Please I beg of you please bless us with a baby. Boy or girl. Healthy and strong. Smart and wise. I beg of you please bliss us with a child.” The women and man cried out to the beautiful silvery moon in the night sky.   
The moon replied.  
“I hear you pleases and I will grant your wish. But, there’s a price to be paid. Your husband will be the child’s father. But, you will not be the child’s mother. This child I give you will be my child. You will carry this child for nine months she will look more like me and not the both of you. That is the price that you will pay. Do you understand women and man?”

The woman and man completely understand what she is saying. They didn’t care how they get the child. They just want a second child. The women didn’t care if she will carrie the moon’s child. The women thinks it’s a blissing to have the moon’s child. The women and man agrees with the moon. 

Nine months later the woman gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The baby girl’s hair and eyes were shiny blue. Like the blue water of the sea or the of the type of blue at night when the moon shines on the city and countryside. And like the moon has said this child in the woman’s arms is the daughter of the silvery moon. This child was so beautiful the older sister was jealous. So jealous that her parents paid more attention to the new born baby instead of her. Jealous because she is beautiful and fairest of them all. Jealous because she she born to the moon instead of her. She wanted to be the moon daughter. She wanted to be the magical girl. Her heart grow colder and colder. Darkness over comes her and becomes her. She hated her new born sister so much. She plans to kill her sister. So, one night the sister took her new born sister from their small little cabin in the woods. She carries her sister all the way into the deepest part of the woods and left her to die.  
Oh how the baby girl cried and cried and cried. She was all alone. Until the creatures of. The forest heard her and they took her to the road so if a car passes by he/or she can save her. The baby still hasn’t stop crying. 

That’s until a car finally stop. A man who was on his way home from a business trip came by. For some mysteriously unknown reason his perfectly car tires popped. So, he stop the car and got out to investigate what happen and that’s when he heard the new born cried. He follow the sound and find the baby girl. He picked her up and said. 

“Oh you poor poor little thing all alone. Please don’t cry. There, there I’m here. Who would abandon a little baby. You are too innocent and too young to be left here. I have a wife and daughter and I think they will love you. So, precious. Please don’t cry I’m here and I will protect you. I will never abandon like that person who left you to die. So, please don’t cry. I’m here.” 

The baby stoped crying And looked up at the man. The baby girl met with blue eyes with glasses and gray hair and a big gray mustache. He had a big smile. It made the baby laugh. She thinks that he is a good person to trust.

“Well do you want to come home with me.” He said to her and the baby girl smile and giggle. He took that as a sign of a yes. He hit a button on the car which shrinks into a capsule. He got a new capsule with a new car. This one has a car seat for the new born baby.

So the man took the baby girl home. The wife was very happy that her husband save the baby. Their daughter became very protective of her new sister. The family are very thankful that there was a new addition to their family. The man’s wife sadly couldn’t have any more. They decided that after his business trip to the countryside. They were going to adopt. That was until he found the baby girl.

The years went by. The little girl that they brought into their home was very special. Like everything magical comes to her. Like fairies, animals, and more magical creatures that you could think of. One of the magical creatures was a cat. Her best friend who protects her and her new family.  
She uses her magic with her mothers garden inside their home. So, the magical creatures have a save place to hide form the outside world that’s trying to kill them. She also uses her powers to help her father with his crazy inventions. But, every time she use her powers grow and grows each day and night. But, she knows in years time there will be chaos coming for her. Something dark and unnatural is coming for her for revenge. The girl knew if she uses her powers that darkness will come sooner than later. 

So, to took everyone she loves safe. She will only use her powers if only if she needs to. She rather die, than to she her loved ones die.  
But, as time goes by she’s become more focused on her life. Her sister became a writer. And with no heir to take his place he want the girl to be the one to take his business. She intended a lot of machines and technology that cost billions. Why it cost billions is because she use her powers to get the material that she needs. The magical creatures that she loves so much left her because they know if they stay it will make her use her powers more. They also didn’t want to put her and her family in danger. 

More years went by she not they small little girl. She’s now a woman. Over the years she met new friends and she even fell in love with someone who she loves and he loves her back. She has two adorable children. Her life was perfect.

The End

“What that’s it. That can’t be it mama.” The little girl said sadly.

Bulma smiled at her daughter. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, bulla, and Scratch the cat is sitting on the bed in Bulma and Vegeta’s room. It’s way passed trunks and bulla’s bedtime. But, when she looked at her two precious Baby’s eyes she couldn’t say no to them. “Well I’m sorry Bulla. But, that’s it. That’s the legend of the story. I don’t know what happens. All I know that she lived her life. That’s why it’s a legend. No one knows who she is and its an old wives tale okay baby just don’t worry about it. Now its late go to your rooms its bedtime.

As they walk out the door to their rooms her beloved husband got up. “I’m going to get a drink. Do you want anything while I’m up?’ He said. I shook my head and out the door he goes.   
“Do you think he knows what going behind his back? My sweet Bulma.’ A husk voice appears. “Oh Kami. I don’t think so. I know he will not judge me. But, he will feel like I have betrayed him. Kami knows he was pissed when Whis and Beerus came here the first time. I’m scared because I can feel her rage in the air. She’s coming for me and there will be blood and tear shed. If she hurts my family I will fucking kill her with no hesitation. You got that Scratch.” He nodded. I put my finger to my lips. I can hear Vegeta’s coming up the staircase. 

As he enters our room and hands me water. “I know you said you did need anything. But, just in case your thirsty.” He said. I kissed his cheek with a smirk on my face and giggle. He blushes and grunts under his breath. He turns off the lights and we go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Woods. Beautiful and earthly smell to the woods. Bulma looked around her. Feeling the earthly magic in the air. She smiled. This is her kingdom. She’s queen to these woods and to this planet. She looks up at the beautiful night sky. Looking up at her mother in the sky. The moon shines so full and so bright.  
“Queen Phoenix you’re here! I’m so happy.” A sweet child voice come in to the air. Bulma turn around. She sees her best friend River bowing down to her. River is like a little sister that Bulma always wanted. River is the guardian of the woods and a life-size child fairy. She’s well over thousand years old. She is very docile, unless provoked. Then, she’s deadly, strong and smart.   
She has very long hazelnut hair that goes to her hips. Big hazel eyes that goes straight into your soul. She’s wearing a short white dress that go to her knees. The sleeves go all the way to her wrist. She is wearing a flower crown that symbols that she is part of the royal guard. There are six people that are part of the royal guard and the protecters of the woods and earth. But, of course to Bulma they do it in secret. She knows her friends and family wouldn’t a prove of this.

The six royal guards that she made when she was little are:  
1\. Bulma/Phoenix: because she is the leader and she will protect everyone she loved and care for.  
Creature: Human?   
Ability’s: UNKNOWN 

2\. River: She is Bulma’s second In command. If Bulma is not in the woods. It’s up to River to keep the peace. She is calm and feisty. Her husband loves her and her flaws  
Creature: fairy   
Ability’s: can fly, do magic, heal, and create new life.

3\. Sammy: warrior! Is there’s a fight, he is the man for the job. He has the strength. But, sadly not the brains. He is married to River. He likes her because she’s the only fairy that gets him. Plus he like her when she is feisty. Outside and inside of bed.  
Creature: fairy   
Ability’s: can fly and start/end wars (if he’s opponent Is weaker than him! Or when he is showing off to his beautiful wife River!) 

4\. Emma: wisdom is her game! Her battle strategies are the best.   
Creature: Human Psychic  
Ability’s: Seeing into the future. (Be care full the future is always changes. Right or wrong). She uses the cards to see the future. (Funny how she predicted Vegeta come into Bulma’s life). She uses the crystal ball to see what battle strategies to use for them to see what to do and not fuck up. (Sammy!)

5\. Rosemary: half-sister to Emma. Her and Emma’s father was human. Her mother is a fairy.   
Creature: half human-fairy hybrid   
Ability’s: she is a shield. She can block her mind or anyones mind. If her sister pisses her off she can fake a vision on her. Or she can generate a real shield.

6\. Scratch: Scaredy-cat. He will fight if he has to. He rather let the others fight instead of him. He protects Bulma and her family. He loves sleeping with Dr. Brief’s bed and being on his shoulder.  
Creature: Shapeshifter   
Ability’s: Anything you could think of he can do it. (He can change into humans/other creatures/or objects). 

“Hello River, it’s good to see you. And remember it’s either Bulma or Phoenix.” Bulma said with a giggle.   
River nodded also giggling. Bulma raise her right hand to signal River to rise.

“Is there a reason you summoned me River. Or, you did it for fun?” Bulma said sternly crossing her arms. She looks at River. Bulma can see River’s sad hazel eyes. So full of worry and concern.

“No play! This time it’s serious. Your sister is growing stronger and stronger by day and night. We fear that she will destroy everything in her way. If she doesn’t stop we have to take matters into our hands. With or without your permission Phoenix.” River said her voice menacing and dark. She’s worried about her queen not taking this seriously. 

“I know we need to stop this darkness. We have to. But, what am I supposed to tell my husband. I’m not going to be like “sorry that I haven’t told you. But, I have magic and the only reason Trunks can go to super saiyan is because of me. Sorry that I haven’t told you everything about my past. That my bitch of a sister is trying to destroy everything I loved and care for.” I’m scared River. He will not be pleased. I know him.” Bulma looks up that the moon.

“I think that’s perfect to tell him that.” River said nodded and shown a cheeky smile. Bulma gave her a what the fuck face.   
“Look it’s now or soon. If you keep this hidden. This will be your downfall and you will be putting everyone you love and care for to their early grave. You know this and everyone in your kingdom knows this. If you don’t stop her. She will kill you and take the crown as queen. If you don’t do this it’s the end of the world as we know it. The only person who is strong enough to beat her is you. Your stronger than Vegeta and Goku. Hell your even stronger than Whis and Beerus. You’re a fucking Phoenix. You rise up and don’t back down from a challenge. That’s why your mother and your earth mother who gave birth to you named you that. Your strong and no matter what happens you rise up and you fight for what’s right. Never forget you have your kingdom to fight with you.” River said with confidence in her voice. This is why River is her second in command. River say what’s on her mind and not afraid to tell Bulma what the real world is like.

“I know! Thanks.” Bulma smiled at River sadly.

All of a sudden pain shot through her. “Ahhh.” Bulma screams. She turns to River. “You need to wake up Bulma now. She’s at your house now! This is really bad. Vegeta and Goku are fighting her. But, you know they can’t defeat her without you! Wake up!” River screamed.

Then darkness consumed Bulma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Please like a kudos and a comment


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KABOOM!

A flash of light came into the room. Wind is howling and wailing louder and louder. Bulma wakes up. She can hear the heavy rain showering outside. 

FLASH!

KABOOM!

Her hand reach out for Vegeta’s body next to her. Her hand felt nothing. Vegeta is gone. Missing from their bed. 

FLASH!

KABOOM!

The air is thick. Bulma is panicking the storm is getting heavier and heavier. She swallows. Theirs one thing she could think of. Check the children. She got out of bed and put on her robe.   
The hallway is eerily quiet. No sound except for the crazy heavy storm outside. Bulma has a bad feeling about this. Her children are scared of storms. Even though Vegeta hates it. But, he will always let their children sleep with them. But, nothing. No sound. 

The first bedroom she goes to is Bulla’s room. It’s next door to their room. Bulla is still to little to be away from her parents. Bulma entered Bulla’a room. It’s dark and very quiet. Bulma turn on the lights. No one is in here. Bulma looks around: Bulla’s bed, under her bed, her bathroom, even her toy chest, and closet. Nothing!

“Bulla! Bra are you here! Where are you! Trunks are you in here too! Where the fuck are you two! Come out now!” Bulma screamed tears running down. She has a bad feeling about this.

Bulma runs out of Bulla’s room back into the hallway.

FLASH!

KABOOM!

The flash from the storm gives light into the dark hallway. She runs all the way to Trunks’s room. Which is located down the hall. Even though he’s a big boy. He still needs his parents by him if he needs anything. Bulma slammed the door roughly open. And again dark and silent. She turn on the lights. No one. And just like she did in Bra’s room she looks everywhere. His bed, under his bed, his bathroom, his toy chest, and his closet. But, nothing. No one. So eerily quiet.

“Trunks! Trunks are you here! Where are you! Bulla are you in here too! Where the fuck are you two! Come out now!” Bulma screamed more tears running down. Now she has a really bad feeling about this.

Trunks, Bulla, and even her husband Vegeta are missing. Where are they.

FLASH!

KABOOM!

A realization hits Bulma. The noise outside isn’t what she thinks. Finally fully awake. She remembers the warning her friend River gave her. She runs out of Trunks’s room back into the hallway. Ran to the window. Yes its raining outside. But, the flash and the kaboom is not the storm. It’s Vegeta and Goku fighting. It’s really her. Bulma’s sister.

FLASH!

KABOOM!

Bulma starts to run fast. She runs and runs. Trying to get to the door to the outside. She reach to the kitchen. To her horror blood. Blood is everywhere. On the tabletop, counters, the fridge, the chairs, and even a big huge puddle on the floor. She’s terrified. Who’s blood is it.   
“Meow!” Bulma heard it. Scratch!!!

“Scratch! Where are you?” She screamed.  
“I’m in here!” Scratch said weakly. Bulma ran to one of the bloodiest cabinet that was oozing. She open it and there lying in his own blood was Scratch barely alive. Bulma lifted Scratch up very carefully. Trying not to hurt his bloody wounds. “What the hell happen?” Bulma said very worried. 

“She came out of nowhere! I tried to fight her. But, as you can see who won. I couldn’t stop her! she took Trunks and Bulla. She also took Tights, your mom, and your dad. I’m so sorry Bulma, I tried.” He said tears rolling down his wide cat eye’s. Bulma can see him very scared but, very brave facing off with her sister.

Bulma looked into his big cat eye’s. “It’s not your fault! You tried your fucking best and that’s all I can ask for. We need to get out of here.” Bulma wiped her tears away. She tucks Scratch into the pocket of her robe.

She ran out of the kitchen. She’s on a mission. She needs to get to Vegeta and Goku and get the fuck out of here now. They won’t win this battle. If Scratch couldn’t win. Then, they won’t win. They need to get out now. Before Vegeta and Goku get taken away. 

FLASH!

KABOOM!

KABOOM!

FLASH!

They finally made it outside. Cold, hard, heavily, rain fell on her. Wetting her and Scratch to the bone. 

FLASH!

KABOOM!

“VEGETA! GOKU!” She screamed their names out into the heavy rain. They looked at her for a split second. Bad move on her part.

Because, there she was. In all her glory was her big sister. 

Ava.

They made eye contact with each other.

“Well, well, well look who finally showed up to the show! Better late then sorry. But, right on time to see your husband and friend be slaughtered like pigs.” She laughed wickedly. Her laugh made Bulma cringe.

Ava blast both Vegeta and Goku out of the sky. They landed in front of Bulma. Vegeta landed first and then, Goku landed on top of Vegeta. Both in pain. They have cuts, bruises everywhere, and blood dripping and smearing everywhere. They looked terrible. Bulma looked at them and then looked back at Ava.

Ava smirked at Bulma. “Are you pissed at me! Good! Get pissed because, I’m going to kill you after I kill these fucking idiots who dare’s to stop me. All because I took their love one’s. But, that’s your fault right Phoenix. You didn’t have your guard up.” She said still laughing wickedly. Trying to provoke Bulma into fighting her.

Ava put her hand up getting power to blast Vegeta and Goku. She blasted them. But, Bulma was faster! She put her hands on both Vegeta and Goku’s neck and teleporting them to safety.

When the smoke cleared Ava saw nothing. “You did it my mistress! You defeated them.” A women’s voice came.   
Ava growled. “No you fucking idiot. They transported into her safe haven. THE FUCKING WOODS!” Ava said pissed off. “Go! I have what Bulma wants. Her children. That’s her weakness. That and her husband. I’m going to destroy what she love’s. I should’ve been the chosen one.” The woman nodded and bowing down. Ava dismissed the woman and she vanish into the cold Rainey sky. Leaving a very pissed off Ava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a like and a comment if you like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They transported into the woods. Bulma fell backwards and making both men fall down with her. 

“Ouch! What the fuck were you two doing!” Bulma screamed at them. While pushing them off of her. She reached into her pocket. She pulled out Scratch. Who’s in so much pain. “Are you okay Scratch.” She said worriedly. He nodded but, looked scared because both Vegeta and Goku looking at them. “Shit!” Bulma whispers. She wasn’t supposed to use her powers but, it’s the only way to save them. Bulma looked at them. Goku’s eyes looked confused. But, Vegeta’s eyes are full of betrayal and hurt. She was going to speak out but, Vegeta stops her.

“Is he okay.” Vegeta said straight face but, showing that he still cares. I looked at him and shook my head. “No. He’s lost so much blood. We’re close by to a safe place. We need to get out of this rain and out of these wet clothes.”

Just then they hear a wagon coming towards them. Both Vegeta and Goku powered up to Super Saiyan. The wagon gets closer and closer. Bulma can feel the energy of who’s in the wagon. “Stop! Power down. The people in the wagon is a friend and they won’t hurt us.” Bulma said to them. Vegeta gave her a look and power down. Goku still confused but, followed Vegeta’s lead. The wagon came to a stop. 

“Hello Phoenix and friends. My name is Sammy and this is my student Athena.” The man said and the women bowing down to Bulma. “Your right on time.” Bulma said. The woman Athena stand up and went to Bulma. She looked at Bulma for permission. Bulma nodded and with that Athena heals Scratch. “He will feel weak for a few minutes. But, he will be fine. Do you wish for me to heal the men?’ She said looking towards Vegeta and Goku. Bulma nods. “Did Emma send you?” She said to Sammy. He nodded. “She saw a vision. Both her and River agreed that me and Athena should go. It will be less overwhelming for you.” Bulma sighed and turned her to both Vegeta and Goku. Athena quietly healing their wounds.

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on?” Vegeta questioning Bulma’s motives. Bulma sighed. “Not here. There’s spies everywhere. We need to leave now.” Athena blurted out breaking Bulma and Vegeta’s intense eye contact. Vegeta nodded. They all climbed into the wagon. Bulma sighed.

“This is going to be a long trip.” She thinks.

Silent. Very silent. The only sound was the squeaky of the wheels of the wagon. “You do know River is right.” Sammy whispers to Bulma. Bulma looks at him very annoyed. “Stop telling me what to do. I’ll tell him when I’m ready. But, I think it’s best to get to the safe place and change of clothes. It’s very late and I’m very tired.” She said loudly for everyone in the wagon can hear her. Scratch is on Athena’s lap. Scratch looks at Vegeta. Who looks also very annoyed of what’s going on. “I agree with Bulma. I think it’s a good idea to sleep before we tell them everything.” Scratch said. 

Both Vegeta and Goku had their mouths open in shock. “What? Cat got your tongue? Haven’t seen a talking cat before.” Scratch smile and looked at Bulma. Who looks like she’s going to kill him. “Are you fully healed now.” He nods. Bulma rolled her eyes. “Damnit Scratch really.” Bulma sighs very loudly. 

“We’re here.” Athena said loudly. Vegeta and Goku looked around. Nothing! They see nothing. “This is a safe place. There’s nothing.” Goku said confused and scratch the back of his neck. Bulma smirked. “Hold on tightly.” She said wickedly and giving both men a wink. 

The wagon began picking up speed. It speeds up faster and faster. Goku holding on for dear life. While Vegeta is still and calm. Like the speed of the wagon doesn’t faze him. Athena holds Scratch tightly so he doesn’t go flying. 

“Here it comes! You will feel a small bump.” Sammy yelled over the sound of the fast wheels squeaking. Just then to both Vegeta and Goku’s surprise a portal appear magically in front of them.   
Small bump in their ass. It was a really huge bump and both Vegeta and Goku went flying into the air for a split second. Then, falling down with a oof and back into their seats. Goku and Vegeta looked around into their new surroundings. No rain. But, this safe place is surrounded by houses, cabins, a big lake, and a big giant blue tree, and of course their still in the woods. 

The wagon came to a stop. Everyone got out of the wagon and was greeted by Emma, River, and Rosemary. “Welcome home Phoenix.” All three woman bowed down to Bulma. Bulma just nodded. “Rosemary and me will take Goku and Scratch. We’ll get them pj’s and clean clothes for tomorrow. You and Vegeta will go with River and Sammy to get clothes.” Emma said and Bulma just nodded. Everything is finally settling in. Her babies are gone. She doesn’t know if their alive or dead. If she knows Ava. She’ll left them alive. 

Bulma, Vegeta, River, and Sammy went to a small cabin. Sammy finds a top and bottom that are little too small but, Vegeta make them fit. River gave Bulma her long sleeves dress and her robe. They bowed and left the cabin. Giving the husband and wife some privacy. Bulma decided to take a hot shower. “Do you want to shower with me or go straight to sleep?” Bulma said breathing heavily. Vegeta knows what she’s doing. Bulma tries not to cry. But, Vegeta can feel his mate in pain. Vegeta feels at fault because, he couldn’t save his little pups. But, he’s so proud of Trunks protecting his little sister. 

Bulma turned on the shower. She turned it scolding hot. Both her and Vegeta love scolding hot shower especially when its cold and rainy outside. She takes off her wet robe and her night dress. She steps into the hot shower. Bulma feels a presents with her. “Did she take anyone else?” Bulma said tears finally falling down. She feels strong arms around her.

“She took literally everyone we know. Goku’s family: including Videl, her dad and Buu. Roshi, the turtle, 17, 18, krillin, and their daughter Marron. She also took your parents and your sister.” Vegeta voice was soft so he doesn’t upset Bulma more. He knows his wife and right now she is very sensitive. So, he needs to be careful of what to say to her. She turns around and put her arms around Vegeta’s neck. She leaned her head on Vegeta’s chest. “I don’t blame you for this. I blame myself. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you.” Bulma said and Vegeta hugs her tightly. “Let’s just get clean up and sleep. Everything will be okay. I’ll get them back. Even if I die trying.” Bulma looks at Vegeta and gave him a kiss. “Promise me. No matter what you and the children will live. I don’t give a fuck what you say. I need you and them to live. Please! Promise me!” She cries into his chest. He just nods into her beautiful blue hair. “Let me clean you up.” Vegeta said while kissing her head.

Bulma and Vegeta takes turns washing each other’s bodies. Slow and gentle just giving each other comfort. They both can feel pain. Pain with mistrust and not protecting their loved ones. When their done they get dress and just hold each other close. Bulma can’t cry any more and just trying to breathe normally. “Try to sleep, my mate.” Bulma shook her head. 

“That woman you were fighting is my sister.” Vegeta doesn’t let Bulma go. Bulma continue. “Her name is Ava. She hates me because our parents made a wish to the moon years ago. She wishes she was me. Years ago Athena told me that Ava gone berserk and killed our parents. I thought to keep everyone safe is to disconnect with magic but, as you can see what happen moments ago. I failed to make sure a barrier was up and to keep our pups safe. They must be scared.” Bulma breathe heavily. “So, I’m guessing the story of the Daughter Of The Moon was basically your life story.” I nodded. “I don’t blame you. Yes, I was mad and felt betrayed. But, I do understand your motives. I can never tell our pups about my past.” Bulma kissed Vegeta’s lips softly. “I will always love you and forgive you.” Bulma said to Vegeta. Vegeta gives Bulma a rare smile and kissed her lips. “Go to sleep my beautiful mate. Tomorrow we will figure things out and get our pups and everyone back. This I promise you.” Vegeta said and Bulma nods giving Vegeta a small smile. Both of them went to sleep into each other’s arms. But, Vegeta is half asleep. He doesn’t want a repeat of what happen. Bulma is keeping him from losing his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

In a different cabin four houses down. Goku changed out of his wet, ripped, and damaged Gi. Goku jumped into the bath and clean himself. “Ahhh. This is nice. Nice hot bath it really hits the spot.” Goku said loudly. Scratch walks in. “Just to let you know a huge breakfast will be delivered here. The others are worried about Bulma bring you and Vegeta here. So, they decided that we should eat separately. Both me and Bulma know how you and Vegeta eat a lot. Your clothes are on the bed. There’s one bed. So we’ll have to share.” Scratch said waving his tail in the air. 

After Goku took his nice relaxing bath. He finds nice set of pjs and puts them on. “Hurry up. I’m tired.” Scratch pouted. Goku turns off the light. Goku crawled under the covers and laying on his back. Scratch crawls onto Goku stomach and curled up.

Dreamland

Bulma opens her eyes. She looked all around her and she’s not at the forest. She’s far, far, far, very far away in the coldest side of the mountains. A big cave inside the snowy mountains. She remembers this mountain it’s close to her old home. HOME! Her old home that she doesn’t remember. Her parents that she never met. It’s sad that her sister at age 18 killed their parents. The parents that was supposed to raise her. She shook her head there’s no time for this. She needs to stay focused her dreams are tell her where her pups and everyone else are.

Bulma walks inside the cave. What she see’s doesn’t surprise her. Athena! Athena turned around to meet Bulma’s eyes. “Hello Phoenix, you finally came. Everyone is in that cage.” Athena said pointing up to the huge cage in the air. Bulma and Athena take a closer look at the cage. Bulma smiles at her pups. Trunks and Bra curled up together. Bulma is happier that Trunks is with Bra protecting her. She smiles at Trunks is growing up. But, happy that Vegeta taught him the importance of protecting their families no matter what happens.

“Athena, I know you don’t come to my dreams to show me this! So why?” Bulma said her eye’s still on her pups. Athena looks at Bulma and breathes in deep. “There’s bad news. When you wake up and finish breakfast we need to make a game plan.” Bulma turns around fast to look at Athena. “There’s a spy in the nest. It’s one of the Six Royal Guards.” Bulma can’t believe what she is hearing. “Who! Who is it!” Bulma yelled because whoever the spy is told her sister about her pups. Athena told Bulma and Bulma wakes up from her sleep. 

Bulma wakes up and screamed. Vegeta holds her tightly. “It’s okay! It’s okay I’m here! I’m right here Bulma!” Bulma breathes heavily. She shook her head. “I’m okay!” She nodded. Bulma looks at the window and it’s sunny out. “It’s morning already. Damn. I’m sorry did I wake you!” Vegeta shook his head no. “I woke up a few minutes ago. There was a knock on the door. River and Sammy I think was their names. They left food for us and then I heard you screamed. I thought something bad had happened.” Bulma laughs and kissed Vegeta’s cheek. “Awww are you worried about me, Vegeta!” Vegeta’s cheeks go red and Bulma laughs. “Go ahead and eat. I’ll go get dress.” Vegeta nodded and kissed the top of her head. Vegeta left the room. Bulma got up and went to the closet. Bulma put on a pair of blue jeans, a tank top, and a jean jacket. Bulma decided to put on light makeup on and She look at herself in her mirror. Yep she still looks fucking fantastic in these clothes. She looks over again to make sure she looks good. She do have her kingdom to in press. She needs to impress them with: her looks, style, skills, and brains. 

Bulma came down to see lots of food and her husband devouring most of their food. “How’s the breakfast.” She smiled. “It’s good.” He blushed. Bulma looks next to Vegeta’s plate is another plate. Bulma smiled at him. Bulma sat next to him. Vegeta made her a plate full of: eggs, bacon, yogurt, toast, and pancakes and with a orange juice. She kissed Vegeta’s cheek and stabbed her food to eat the yummy looking breakfast. “Once we’re done with breakfast we need a game plan. We can’t go into this blindly are pups are at risk. I don’t want no one to die because of me.” Bulma said with tears coming down her face. Vegeta stops eating and pulls Bulma to his lap. He hugs her tightly. “You need to be stronger than this for our pups.” Bulma nods and Vegeta kissed her head.

Meanwhile in Goku’s cabin Goku starts to wakes up. Goku opened his eyes but, hair is in his eyes. He moves the hair and something starts purring. That wakes Goku up Immediately. A sleeping man was in his bed naked. Goku screamed loudly. “Who are you?” Goku screamed. “Ahhh. Shut the fuck up Goku.” The man screamed at him and kicked Goku off the bed. The man stretch out on the bed. Hearing his bones pop. “Mmmmm. That’s the right spot.” The man looks at Goku. “What the fuck are you looking at.” Goku scratched the back of his neck. “Who are you and why are you in my bed and where is Scratch?” The man rolled his eyes. “I am Scratch. I’m a fucking shapeshifter and you fucking woke me! Dick!” Scratch is in a very bad mood. 

Just then there a knock on the door. “Fucking hell!” Scratch yelled getting out of bed. Scratch opened the door to see Rosemary and Emma with a cart of breakfast. “Wow Scratch your wake at this time of day.” Rosemary said and both girls giggle. “Oh good morning Goku.” Both girls said. Goku waves his hand at the girls. “Well I hope your hungry.” Emma said giggling. Both girls placing the food on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Sammy and River took Vegeta to Goku’s cabin to meet up with him. Bulma is on the couch thinking very hard. This is bad if something goes wrong it’s game over. There’s no do overs. It’s do or die situation. If they fail all her mother’s hard work will be all for nothing. Bulma doesn’t want to disappoint her mother. Bumla sighs heavily. Trying to calm her nerves. Just than Bulma hears a knock on the door. She got up and open the door. She sees Athena holding a basket full of strawberries. 

“Come on I know how you get. When your stress and thinking way to hard you need strawberries.” Athena said and it made Bulma smile sadly. Bulma opens the door wider signaling her in. Bulma takes the basket to the couch and starts to devouring the strawberries. It made Athena laugh. 

“Why? Just why? Why is this happening now? What’s so special about now?” Bulma said to Athena sadly. Athena looks at Bulma with a sad expression. “It’s because of the blue moon.” Bulma looks up at Athena. “WHAT? When is that.” Bulma said. The blue moon is important but, also bad. The blue moon gives bulma a large power up but, it’s bad because dark energy takes over her. If the bad energy takes over her. It could kill any one. Just like Vegeta and Goku when they use to transform into Oozaru. Unlike Vegeta and more like Goku. She can’t control it.   
“In three days.” Athena said. “Well no wonder I feel like depressed.” Bulma sighed. “And how long is the journey to the mountains.” Athena looks at Bulma and said. “Three days.”  
“Fuck.” Bulma looks sadly. Her hands rubbing her face. 

“I know what your thinking. I won’t tell anyone. No one knows except your sister and that fucking spy.” Athena said. “My loyalty is with you.” Athena said bowing down to Bulma. “I know, Athena. Thank you! Even though River is my second command. Your my number one. Your my favorite out of them.” Bulma said kissing her forehead and both cheeks. Athena blushing and that made Bulma laugh. “Oh Athena. You always make my day. But, please don’t tell Vegeta. If someone has to die it will be Ava and me.” Bulma said sadly and Athena agreed. At a young age Athena was taught to trust and fight for her queen. No matter what the situation it is. Plus, her queen trust her the most to keep her secrets. No one knows Bulma more then her. Not even River knows Bulma like Athena.

“Call everyone to the forest. This is the safest place to stay at.” Athena nodded and continue to listen to her queens order. “Warriors will stay outside and non warriors will go inside to stay protected.” Bulma said with a wink. Athena nodded. “I completely understand my queen.” Athena said with a similar wink.

Meanwhile with Vegeta and Goku. 

“So, your telling me this person is Scratch.” Vegeta pointed at the man that’s a few inches shorter than him. He had on a long sleeved shirt and blue jean pants. The man had long black spiky hair and tail. It reminded him of Raditz. Scratch looks like a saiyan but, he’s not. He’s a shapeshifter. “Yes! That’s what I’m telling you Vegeta.” Goku said freaking out. “Honestly this isn’t bad.” Vegeta said. “What do you mean?” Goku said confused. “Seriously, Kakarot this isn’t bad compared to what we faced. I mean we faced many different and unique people on earth, space, and different planets. And this got you freaked out!” Vegeta laughs. “But, Vegeta. He was naked! And you’ve be freaked out too. If you saw him naked.” Vegeta blushes. “Oh shut up Kararot.” Vegeta blushing more. “Both of you shut the fuck up I’m trying to sleep here. Oh Kami why! If you weren’t Phoenix’s husband and friends. I would’ve killed you two already! Fucking hell!” Scratch screamed at them. Vegeta and Goku made a face. But, they did shut up. The others rolled their eyes. “There goes Mr. Grumpy Cat.” Emma giggle. 

Suddenly the wind blows fast inside and a portal came into view and walk out is Athena and Bumla holding hands. Laughing to each other. Bulma looks at all of them. “Great your all here. Athena go send the message now.” Bulma order letting go of her hand. Vegeta gave Athena a growl. Athena just gave Vegeta the middle finger and laugh. Disappearing in the air.

“There’s going to be a meeting right now. I have a plan. Leave us. Go set up the emergency meeting.” Bulma tells them. Everyone leaves except for Goku and Vegeta. “What I’m going to say has to stay between us three. No one else knows this. There’s a spy in the forest.” Both men are shocked. “But, you said no one can get in.” Bulma nodded. “True, unless they have our trust and made us believe their good. Either way if the spy comes to light Vegeta.” Bulma looks into her husbands eyes and with a serious tone. “I want you to kill them!” Both men look at her like she grew another head. “Bulma are you sure you want to do that.” Goku said worriedly. “Yes! I’m sure. It’s going to be a blood bath if we let this spy get away with this. I need you both to understand that you will not let this spy to live.” They both nodded both in agreement. Bumla nodded. A tear slipping down her face. “You know my mom made this place to protect defenseless creatures and now it’s in ruins.” Bulma said laughing sadly. “Hey! Don’t you worry. Me and Vegeta will help you protect this place.” Goku said and making Bulma smile. 

“Come on you two. Let’s go to the meeting.” Bulma said happily knowing that at least at the end of the day she can count on Vegeta and Goku to save the day. With a wave of her hand. Her hand glowing blue creating a portal. She takes them by their arms and walks all of them into the portal.

Bulma message has been received. Everyone is gathering in the forest. It’s one of the two safest places to be at. Bulma set this up so, if anything happens at least her people are safe. Loud murmurs are heard everywhere in a huge crowd. “What’s going on?” Someone said. “It’s Ava we might have to evacuate the forest it’s not safe!” Someone yelled. “What about the children what will happen to them!” A mother cried out holding her babies in her arms.

“Silence! Make way for the queen!” Athena yelled. She splits the crowd of people in half. Behind her is their queen. Her husband by her side. They walk with their heads up. Goku and the other members of the royal guard. Her people went form panic to calm and bowing down to her. Bulma knows her. People are scared so is she. But, she can’t tell them that. She must be brave for them.   
“Presenting her majesty queen Phoenix!” Athena yelled. Everyone clapped for Bulma. Bulma walks up on the stage. “Thank you Athena.” Bulma said. “For those who doesn’t know what’s going on. My sister Ava has declared war on us. Who did they take to declare this. Well Goku’s family and my foster family. But, that’s not the pieces that she wanted to declare war with. It’s prince Trunks and princess Bulla she took. Trunks heir to Capsule Corp and Bulla heir of the earth.” Bulma said and she can hear screams from her people crying out. “Silence hear our queen out!” Athena yelled and than silence. 

“I know this is hard but, we have a plan.” Bulma said to her people. “Me, Goku, Vegeta, and the royal guards are going to rescue all of them. I’m leaving Athena in charge of everything. Listen to her and you’ll be safe.” Her people trusted her with everything. “It will take three days to get where we’re going. So, I asked all you to help out.” Bulma said.

“Please help us pack the necessary items for these three day trip. We will need:  
• 8 sleeping bags  
• Carriage   
• Lots of food   
• Clothes   
• Water

We need all of this in capsules. It will be easier for all of us to carry. That’s it from you, my people. I told Athena this and I will tell you this as well. Warriors stay outside to protect our people and non warriors will stay inside. Warriors in training will be inside unless we need them. Everyone knows what their doing.” Bulma takes a deep breath. “Good! Now go because once it hits midnight were leaving. So, everyone has time to say goodbye.” Bulma said and with that she left the stage to get ready for the long journey. 

For Kami’s sake her pups are okay. She shook her head she needs to focus the bigger picture. Her sister Ava and the spy. 

“Wow Bulma no wonder you’re a natural leader.” Goku laugh breaking Bulma from her thinking. “Well you two should pack. Scratch and Sammy will help you guys out. I have business to deal with. I’ll meet you guys at dinner time.” Bulma said with a wave. Than ran to Athena. This puts Vegeta on edge. What’s Athena’s relationship with his wife. Goku can sense Vegeta’s uneasiness. “Are you okay Vegeta. You seem intense.” Vegeta growled. “It’s none of your fucking business.” Vegeta yelled at Goku. “Geez, Vegeta. I’m just curious and wanting to help you out.” Goku said with a pout. Vegeta growls and takes a deep breath. “Don’t worry about me. Worry about yourself and don’t fall behind when I finally out power you.” Vegeta laugh. That got Goku to smile. Vegeta is back to his old self. Not the killing old self. But, the good old challenging Vegeta. That always makes Goku want to challenge himself like Vegeta. “We need to just go! We need to pack if we need to save the world again.” Vegeta said and Goku nodded. They took off to find both Scratch and Sammy.

Everyone did get everything load into the carriage and things into the capsules. Just like their queen said. Everyone is getting food. It’s amazing outside. So, with their queen request their eating outside as a good farewell. But, Instead of a bad and sad one. Some are eating and some are watching in fascination as the two saiyan’s devouring their food at high speed. Bulma watched them in the corner of her table. “Boy are they hungry.” Athena said with a giggle. Athena grabbed Bulma’s hand and kissed it. Vegeta is watching them and choked on his food when Athena kissed his wife’s hand. “Are you okay.” One of the people ask him. He nodded and went back to devouring his food.

“Are you going to tell your husband about us and our relationship.” Athena said pouting. Bulma sighs. “No, not until everything is over. He needs to worry about the mission right now. Not about Our relationship! Do you understand? And also don’t tell him our relationship! I’ll tell him when I’m ready. You’re a big part of my life and I need him to understand fully. You mean the world to me and he means everything to me. I love you both so much.” Bulma commanded her. Athena sighs and nodded. “I understand my queen.” Athena said with hurt in her eyes. “Wish you can just ripped off the bandaid at tell him. But, I understand that sometimes you just need to leave on the bandaid to fully heal then ripped that motherfucker off with pain.” Athena said laughing. Bulma just rolled her eyes. She loves her so much. Her heart will break if Athena dies.

Once everyone was done it was time to say goodbye. Except Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta. Bulma watch her royal guards say goodbye to their loved ones. It was an emotional seeing her people crying out goodbye if their never seeing them again. Her people know if anything happens to her Athena will be comes queen. Until Bulla comes to age at eighteen. All day she was spending time with Athena like it was her last. Between them it was. Her plan was simple she will sacrifice herself to save everyone.

She takes a deep breath and the timer on her phone went off. It’s go time. “Times up we have to go. Anytime wasted they will find us and there goes our Secret plans.” Bulma yelled. Getting everyones attention. Everyone loaded up into the carriage and into the night they were off. 

“All right everyone into your stations.” Athena yells. She takes a deep breath and pray the Kami that the have a safe journey to their destination and back.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun is rising little by little. When you looked into the night sky with the sun rise it looks like a rainbow. The clouds glow with colors. It kinda Looks like the world is on fire. A flaming fire of colors. Darkness becomes light. A portal opened up and a carriage came through. The carriage leaped out and hit the ground with a Big Bang. Everyone basically went flying in the air free falling back into the carriage with a bang. Everyone felt that. 

“All right we made it.” Sammy said laughing. He loves the bumps and rush of the carriage. He gets a thrill ride from it. Everyone gave him a dirty look. “Made it! Yeah right!” Rosemary said sarcastically. “You know what I’m talking about. Our journey starts now! That’s fun!” He said. “Fun! Yeah right!” Rosemary said rolling her eyes. “Knock it off you two. I have my husband and Goku’s bitching at each other. I don’t want to hear more bitching.” Bulma orders. She’s starting to get a headache from everyone’s bitching. 

“So, who takes the first watch.” Rosemary said. Bulma thinks before talking. “First watch is Vegeta, Goku, and Sammy. Second watch is Scratch, Emma, and River. Third watch is Rosemary, Vegeta, and me.” Bulma said. “And the drivers are Sammy, River, and me. Also for the map teller are Vegeta, Scratch, and Rosemary.” Bulma commands. “Everyone has their assignments. Good. Now shut up and let me sleep.” She yells out to them. She lays in her sleeping bag. Looking in the daybreak of this new day. She can’t tell them who or let them know who’s the spy. It will break River’s heart. It’s the ultimate betrayal for her. She can’t stop thinking what will come of this blood bath that’s coming. What’s the endgame. Yes! She has Vegeta and Goku and if the use fusion they become Gogeta. Gogeta is stronger than her guards but, not stronger than her. That puts a smile on her face. 

She has a game plan. Kill the spy, save her pups and loved ones, get everyone out, and kill her sister. That’s her plan. But, knowing Vegeta and Goku. They will find a reason to fuck everything up. She sighs. No matter what she knows and her attempts to save her pups and to save everyone. She’ll have to sacrifice herself. She can trust Sammy and Scratch if things go wrong. They will get everyone out. That’s what their more skilled in. They will save their loved ones. If it’s in order then they have to go though it even in death. They will stay with the command. It’s in their oath when they entered the royal guard. Bulma shakes her head. She needs sleep. She closed her eyes and goes to her dreamland. 

In her dream she can see everyone that she loves and cares for is safe and happy. But, inside she feels like she’s dying. Because, some people in her dreams are disappearing one by one. A warning. No! The future! These are the people who won’t survive the war. They are fading. Screaming her name out in call for help. Her surroundings became on fire. Then darkness! There is light shine on her. Blue flames surrounding her. She looks up to see the full blue moon. The blue moon! Bulma eye’s wide open. Is this a message from her mother. Is this what’s coming or is it just her mind playing tricks on her. 

Meanwhile in the cave Bra has her little head in her big brothers shoulders crying heavily. She’s missing her parents. Everytime she close her eyes the flashback happens. She was the first to get taken. Her brother tries to get her back. But, they were to strong for him. Soon there was other person that captured Trunks. Their dad tries to save them until a gang of people jumped him. She blame herself for what happened. She doesn’t want to fight! She rather be like her mother. Who stands up tall, looks pretty, and smart. She wants the boys to fight and for her to just look pretty. Just like her mother. People always telling her that she looks exactly like her mother. But, at least her brother is there to tell her it’s not her fault. She’s getting homesick and she also missing Scratch. Her best friend the cat. She misses his fluffy body and tail. She’s missing his cute meows. Scratch always comforts her. She misses her grandparents and her aunt. Her parents.

Bra looks into her big brothers blue eyes. “Is mommy and daddy coming to save us.” She said worriedly with tears in her eyes. It’s been two days since they been captured and she’s sad and bored. “They are on their way! It just takes a little while to get here depending where they are! Okay! But, I promise you they will save us.” Trunks said hugging his baby sister tightly. “You Pinky promise Trunks?” Bra holds out her pinky to Trunks. He gave her a big smile. “I pinky promise you that. Our parents are going to save us.” Their pinky’s locked together and shake their hands. Bra giggles. “If I know your parents and Goku they will save us. So, you two shouldn’t worry.” Chi-chi said holding Goten in her arms. He wouldn’t stop crying and it was making both Bra, Pan, and Marron cry. Both Videl and 18 holding their own babies close to them. The grown men of their group try to break the hard lock of the cage. But, sadly nothing. The men in their group are at each other’s throat’s scaring the kids.

“This is useless. Everytime we hit it the barrier gets harder and harder to break.” Gohan yells. Upsetting the children. 17, 18 and Krillin are trying to comfort their daughter. Videl tries to comfort Pan. “I know your upset but you need to stay calm! Okay. Your upsetting everyone. Even your own daughter.” Piccolo said trying to calm Gohan down. 

“We can’t do anything without Goku and Vegeta.” Krillin said. “Their the ones that are strongest out of everyone here.” Videl put her hand on her husband shoulder trying to comfort him. “All we need is a good game plan and wait for dad and Goku.” Trunks said loudly. Everyone tries to stay calm and not go at each other’s necks. Without peace and harmony their at chaos.

The sounds of laughing is bouncing off the cave walls. In the darkness is a lady walking towards the light. She was beautiful. Long raven hair that goes to her hips. She wearing high heels, black leggings, a sexy black lacy bralette, with a black leather jacket. She has very heavy make-up that make her look hot.

The click of the heels makes everyone on edge. “What? Not going to say hello.” She said. “I’ll do you better. Fuck you. Crazy bitch.” Trunks said holding his sister. Scared to let this bitch take his sister. He won’t let his parent nor Bra down.

“That’s no way to treat your aunt. Huh, Trunks.” That made both Trunks, Bra, and everyone else to look at her in shocked. “Impossible. Your lying.” Bra screamed at the lady. “No. I’m not. I’m your aunt Ava. I’m your mother’s sister. “ Ava told her sister’s pups. It’s starting to piss her off trying to talk to the pups. “Whatever! When your mother gets here. You can ask her why she’d be lying to you.” Ava said mocking Bra. “Don’t talk to her Bra. Don’t listen to her. Remember what dad said. Trust in our parents and trust in you and me. Trust in our family and friends! Not in this crazy, insane, fucking, bitch! Okay!” Trunks told his sister. She nodded. 

“Where are our grandparents and aunt Tights.” Trunks yells at her. That’s the fuck up part. She didn’t place their grandparents and aunt Tights with all of them. Ava bursted out laughing. “Their a welcoming gift for your mother. Their rotting corpses. Their fucking dead you idiot. Welcome to the real world. Where I get to choose who lives and who dies. Your in my world now.” Ava said laughing and started to walk away. Bra starts to cry heavily again and Trunks hugs her tightly. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. Okay. So, don’t cry Bra. Shhhh! Don’t worry mom and dad are coming. It’s going to be okay.” Trunks tries to comfort her. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

Everyone decided to comfort each other. They need to stay with each other and fight the enemy and not themselves or the group. So, everyone starts to huddle together. The strongest warriors outside, then the woman, and in the middle of everyone is the children and turtle. It’s their kill circle. They know this situation is do or die. They hope Vegeta and Goku can get here soon.

On the other side of the cave are Dr. Brief, Panchy, and Tights all tied up and gag. There trying to get free but, with no luck. Ava appears in front of them. “Oh, shut the fuck up. Pretty soon our precious Bulma will be here soon. And when she gets here you two are going to welcome her.” She said laughing and pointing at Panchy and Tights. With the snap of her fingers. Her guards poured gasoline on them and Ava set the two on fire. Dr. Brief sat there horrified. Watching his wife and child burn to death. What will haunt him forever will be their screams for help. He watch them struggle with the ropes and being burned to death. He tried to scream but, he has a gag in his mouth that prevent him from talking. Tears poured down his face. Ava looked at him. “Your coming with me old man.” Ava said with a wicked laugh and a twisted smile.

Ava can’t wait to see her baby sister. This will be the best day ever. Three days until Phoenix comes with her spy. She licks and bites her lips. This will be so fun. Her sister Phoenix will pay for what she did. Her sister ruined her life since the day she was born. 

Hell will pay for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter please leave a kudos and a comment.  
> Thank you. More to come soon.


End file.
